godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater ∑0 chapter 6: Conclusion, and then...
Power coursed through my body as I let loose with everything I had, my roar piercing the heavens and parting the cloudless sky. “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” I could feel my right arm begin to pulsate, like my heartbeat was suddenly amplified. The sensation of pins and needles began to permeate my arm as the throbbing intensified more and more. At this point, the Sariel was attempting to throw me off by bobbing and weaving in the air, but I would not be thwarted. I held on as if my life depended on it — and it did, for if I were to fall here, the Sariel would waste no time in ending my life with a laser to the head, just as they had my comrades… as they had Marie. Fortunately, that attempt did not last much longer, as a single massive pulse of energy that began around my heart traveled outwards through my body like a shockwave, causing my arm to visibly ripple and begin, much to my surprise, to transform. Spikes of flesh and bone erupted outwards from my hand, connecting to each other in much the manner of a spider’s web. The spikes near my thumb congealed together and lengthened, forming themselves into an impossibly sharp blade. Was this my true power as one who was both Aragami and human? I did not dwell on it long — time was of the essence here. I raised my newfound blade to the sky and brought it down, effortlessly cleaving off a huge section of the Sariel’s body. It shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground, throwing me off with the impact. This was it, I thought. I had to end it now. There were probably ten meters between me and the Sariel, which was facing directly at me. I probably wouldn’t be able to make it in time before it launched a homing laser directly at me — no, I needed an alternate means of attack. Please, I willed at my arm. I need power! As if in response to my determination, my arm began to shift once more. More spikes blasted out of my arm, twisting together and stretching themselves out to form the vague shape of a long-barreled gun. In all my two years of living with that group of survivors, we had never had the technology to craft ranged anti-Aragami weapons, let alone an actual gun, so I never got the chance to learn how to handle one — yet, somehow, I knew how this worked, I knew what had to be done to fire it and end the existence of this threat that lay before me. I held up my right arm and steadied the gun with my left hand. There was no trigger, so it would come down to the strength of my will to determine what came out when I fired. But I knew, this thing had to die. There was no other option! I steadied myself and cried out. “Take this, you goddamn monsteeeeerrrrrrrr!!!!!” All sound seemed to vanish from my surroundings as a brilliant green flash erupted forth from the barrel of my gun, a malefic light that shaved away all before it without mercy. The Sariel disintegrated instantly, its particles scattering to the wind before they themselves were blasted into atoms and utterly annihilated. I could feel a steady vibration suffusing the air as the massive beam continued to radiate outwards before steadily ceasing, my stamina shot and my energy almost out as the gun retreated back into my arm. “There…” I began, out of breath. “There we go… I’ve… I’ve avenged you, everyone… Marie…” Suddenly, though, an unexpected sound snapped me to attention. “What… what the HECK are you blabbering on about with all this… this “avenge” crap?” I spun around, only to come face-to-face with a very much not dead Marie Edmondson. Somehow, it would seem, judging from the wound on the side of her head, the Sariel’s initial beam had only scraped her, and she had merely passed out from the shock. Unable to contain myself, I ran forward and wrapped my arms around Marie in a strong embrace. Never before had I been this glad to see anyone alive. “You… you’re alive! I can’t believe it…!” I stammered out between sobs. “Shut yer damn trap, _____,” came Marie’s reply. “And could you get off me? I’m… not exactly in top form, here…” “Oh, s-sorry.” I hurriedly released my grip and slumped to the ground beside her. “Sorry for getting myself knocked out back there, at any rate,” Marie continued. “I reckon that I could have helped you out a bit had I still been in commission… that aside, though, that last attack of yours sure was something. I always knew you had it in you, kid.” Marie reached out with a shaky hand and ruffled my hair. “So…” I began, still shaken from the prior events. “What could you possibly mean by that?” came Marie’s retort. You’re acting like the plan has changed at all!” “You mean…?” “That’s right! We still have a long trek ahead of us! Now help me onto my feet and let’s get going!” Wiping tears from my eyes, I lifted Marie’s hand as she stood up, dusted herself off, and turned to face west. “Fenrir American Branch… here we come!” And with that, the two of us marched onwards, towards tomorrow… And then, years later… …at the Fenrir Russia Branch… --------- TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts